let me take your last breath
by precipice blades
Summary: Eijun didn't see the harm in playing truth-or-dare with his drunk friends. But he didn't expect to be dared to scope the woods at the edge of campus for the existence of a monster. Just what has he gotten himself into? —furusawa; au


**written as a gift for a close friend of mine's birthday!**

 **apologies for any errors! and please enjoy my self-indulgent trash lol**

 **title is from amalee's cover of let me hear by fear, and loathing in las vegas**

* * *

Eijun likes to think of himself as fearless.

Don't get him wrong, he's not trying to imply he's invincible, but he can say, with complete confidence, that he possesses a lot more reckless courage than the average university student. It's probably because of his positive and headstrong attitude that he realizes, a bit belatedly, that maybe those attributes—combined with his competitive streak—are the reasons his friends rope him into games meant to utterly humiliate all participants involved.

Most notably, games like truth-or-dare.

True to his nature, Eijun never backs down, no matter how embarrassing his questions or challenges may be, which is how Eijun finds himself on a chilly Friday night after hellish exams season, uncomfortably lodged between inebriated strangers that were somehow convinced into forming a misshapen circle on the floor of the dormitory's common room. If Eijun hadn't noticed familiar faces from his small circle of university friends in the group, he would have retired to his room for a much needed rest.

Not like he needs an excuse from playing the game, or anything like that. Eijun's a lot of things, but coward isn't one of them—his mates from junior high could attest to that. But, he thinks, grumbling under his breath, that doesn't mean he had to be happy about the situation he's in.

His first few dares were tame, if the word is used in the loosest sense. Some were admittedly hilarious, like tricking a fellow party goer that he'd been drinking toilet water the whole time, or hiding in a bedroom to pounce on a couple and preventing them from getting lucky. However, a room of drunk college students with no inhibitions was bound to get awry. Soon, Eijun's dares go from strange (go down to the nearest convenience store, buy insane amounts of orange juice and pour it over his body) to downright nasty (throw shit on a professor's car window). Eijun promptly rejects dares like those—he's an idiot, but even he's not looking towards being expelled.

After a few hours, Eijun has gotten tired of the sweaty bodies pressing against him. His shirt is sporting mysterious stains and his vision is starting to swim. When he announces his departure, a chorus of boos envelop the room.

"Aw, but you didn't do the other dares!" one person exclaims.

"Staaaay, Sawamura. It was just getting fun, too!" another says.

"Heh, maybe he's gotten scared," someone taunts. His elbow juts into the ribs of one of his university friends. "Looks like your friend ain't as brave as you hyped him up to be."

That got Eijun to pause. He sharply turns on his heel, glaring at the group with catlike eyes. "Who said that?"

The group remains quiet, shocked into silence.

Eijun grits his teeth, his ire building. "Fine, just a few more, and then I'll leave. These better not be weird!"

With that declaration, the group erupts into cheers, ushering Eijun back into the circle. Someone puts Eijun into a headlock, ruffling his hair with a fist.

"Ugh, whatever," Eijun says, annoyed at himself for rising to the bait so easily. "Let's get this over with."

True to their promise, the dares assigned to him were dialed back on the strangeness. Prank call a pizza shop and ask for a dozen staplers? Fine. Initiate an argument against a randomly picked drunk student that they weren't real and were living in a simulation this whole time? Manageable.

Go out into the woods circling campus grounds, with nothing but a flashlight, phone, and a cheerleader uniform to combat against the cold, in order to see if the rumors of a monster dwelling in the darkness were true?

Well, that was pushing it.

And yet, here he was, nervously walking into the dark woods after being sent off by his acquaintances. His anxiety peaks at the huge "DO NOT ENTER" sign plastered on one of the trees when he and another partygoer near the entrance, causing Eijun to voice his concern. His companion waves his hand with a dramatic flourish, dismissing Eijun's worry. Eijun doesn't get another word in before his back is given a gentle push, making him stumble into the woods.

His footsteps are quiet as his white sneakers trace the beaten path until it dissolves completely as he breaches the depth of the woods. His knees wobble a bit when a particularly cold breeze sweeps past him.

"Shit," he whispers, his teeth clacking. He tucks the flashlight under his armpit as he crosses his arms over his chest, smoothing his hands over his trembling skin in attempt to warm himself up. It doesn't work.

The time on his phone reads 3:25 AM, making Eijun just barely hold back an annoyed groan as he shoves his phone into the waistband of his hot pink skirt. How the hell was he supposed to bear this cold for thirty-five more minutes? He contemplates going back, but he remembers one of the people responsible for this dare saying that someone will scout the entrance of the woods. If he were to return now, he'd be sent straight back until he returned with what was asked of him.

He didn't know why they were taking the dare so seriously, but he wasn't keen on finding out the consequences of his rebellion. So he sighs and puts on a brave face instead, head held high as he marches straight into the depths.

/

Eijun likes to think he doesn't get scared easily. That was before he heard scurrying far too heavy to belong to small, woodland creatures, before he'd mistaken the hooting of an owl to be something much more sinister and he had released a shriek that would put sopranos to shame, before he lost his flashlight when he tripped over roots that took over the ground, leaving very little space to walk on.

Now, Eijun is terrified.

Expectedly, he'd gotten lost. His simple instructions were to reach the depth of the woods, survey the area for any "rare" lifeforms, and leave. And just to mess with him, the ones who had dared him told him to bring back a bizarre flower growing in that area of the woods as proof of his endeavor. In his search for the elusive flower—which he feels, at this point, was an existence that was made up—he ended up taking a (read: several) wrong turn, leaving him at a stretch of land devoid of looming trees.

He really regrets not going home when he had the chance.

With a suffering sigh, he trudges towards the lake in the middle of the clearing. Thin beams of starlight breach the murky water, giving the scenery an eerie, yet majestic, atmosphere.

Eijun plops down at the edge, grumbling under his breath as he sets his phone down and takes his sneakers off. Shouldn't have worn the white ones, he thinks glumly, his nails picking at the dark smudges marring the otherwise pristine color. The dewy grass, shining blue under the full moon, is cool under his bare legs, prompting a giggle from Eijun as the blades tickle his skin when he moves.

At least the cold has let up a bit, he surmises, in an attempt to remain positive. The chill of autumn normally wouldn't be a concern, but that's because he isn't usually wearing a cheerleader's uniform on a daily basis. On top of that, the uniform, though the complete opposite of restricting, is way too revealing. He didn't think it was possible to showcase so much leg…

He's digressing. As he slips his socks off, his peripheral catches a swathe of color. He turns his gaze to the small patch of flowers occupying a slope near the lake. The plants are crowned by clusters of 6 petals each, shades varying from pink to light purple, blinding in the blackness of night. Lines of pink run pinnately through the petals, with one petal in each cluster bearing a splash of dark purple in the middle and a small yellow center.

Something about those flowers niggled at Eijun, but he couldn't place the suspicion.

And then it hits him. _Those are the flowers they wanted me to bring!_ he thinks. He vibrates in excitement as he races towards the batch, socks, sneakers, and phone left forgotten. In his haste, he's heedless to the movement lurking under the once still water until it's too late.

The exact moment Eijun's fingers brush a pale petal, a hand erupts from the black water, snatching Eijun's wrist away from the flowers at a frightening speed.

Eijun screams, flailing as he tries to wrestle his wrist from the bruising grip it's encased in. With a jerk backwards, he falls flat on his ass, pulling something heavier with him in the process.

He reflexively closes his eyes when his back makes contact with the ground. He groans when an unexpected weight mounts him and he realizes, with a twinge of fear, that he's pinned.

When Eijun opens his eyes, he's greeted with twin pools of stormy gray. A dark fringe, artfully swept to the side, ghosts over Eijun's forehead. Eijun's gaze slides down a pointed nose to a parted mouth, which reveals fangs gleaming like white knives under the moonlight.

Eijun passes out.

/

Eijun wakes to water splashing at his face.

"Hey, wake up," someone says. The owner of the voice, Eijun assumes, continues flicking water at him.

"All right, stop!" Eijun cries, propping himself up on his elbows. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Finally," the other person says, tone smooth and low, like the gentle motions of a ripple in a pond. Eijun would have found it attractive if the owner of it didn't sound so dead inside.

"It's not my fault—" He shoots up to his full height when he remembers why he fainted to begin with. "Y-You have some nerve! Why'd you grab me like that? And from the water, too! Were you waiting to ambush me?!"

"You're so loud," the other man murmurs, his gaze dropping to Eijun's feet. "Quiet down, please."

"Q-Quiet—!" Eijun brings his right foot down in an aggressive stomp, making the flower batch sway from the force behind it. The other man immediately tends to it. "Now, listen here! Are you ignoring the fact that you came outta the water like some bad shark horror film?! Why couldn't you have just approached me normally— _Are you listening_?!"

"So loud," the man says again, effectively cutting through Eijun's frantic shrieking. "If you're done, can you go home now?"

"You bastard…" Eijun seethes, irritation building rapidly as an angry flush crowds his cheeks. "I would have been home by now if _someone_ hadn't stopped me!"

The other man tilts his head, and Eijun grits his teeth at the audacity being shown to him. This man had the nerve to look confused?

"What does my food have to do with your going home?"

"Well, I'll tell you—" _Wait_. "Food…?" Eijun makes reluctant eye contact with the man, then looks at the flowers again, jerking a finger at them. "You… _eat_ those?"

The man makes a noise of agreement.

Eijun is, miraculously, speechless. What was he supposed to say to that? Scratch that; just _who_ is this guy, exactly?

"Wait, are you a student?"

"No," the man says, quiet, stubbornly refusing to look Eijun in the eye.

Eijun tries to squash the growing anxiety festering in his ribcage. "Then, who are you?"

The man raises his eyes, the striking gray shining like polished steel under the full moon. Eijun doesn't miss the darkness that quickly passes over those irises.

At that moment, his mind supplies him of a memory he was sure he didn't need. He remembers overhearing a conversation among his upperclassmen, and that they were discussing the rising numbers of comatose students on campus. Though the afflicted students eventually regained consciousness, the rate at which students contracted the mysterious illness alarmed the university.

Afflicted students were interviewed when they woke up, claiming a spell of dizziness the moment they returned to campus. Each case had a common, underlying factor: The students who fell victim to the illness were always returning from the woods not too far from university grounds. While the heads of the school scrambled for solutions, they cordoned off the woods as a preventive measure.

Eijun's mind darts back to the sign he saw at the entrance.

"Oh, fuck," Eijun says, unwittingly taking a step back.

The other man's smile is calm, though it holds a hint of sadness. "Figured it out?"

"Y-You—" Eijun points a shaky finger at the man. "The monster of the woods…You're the one who…the students!"

"Yes, that was me." The man sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about that."

"Are you…" Eijun tries to swallow down the lump forming in his throat. "Are you going to do that to me, too?"

The other man is quick to shake his head no.

Eijun sighs in relief. Then, he perks up. "So, what are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing."

Eijun can't help his derisive snort, crossing his arms over his chest. "You expect me to believe that?"

The man narrows his eyes. "You want me to do something?"

"Of course not," Eijun says. "I'm just having a hard time believing all this."

The man shrugs. "It is what it is," he says, before delving into silence. A breeze picks up, making the man's fringe glide over his eyes. Eijun skirt flutters, and he holds it down, his other arm winding around his exposed midriff in an attempt to warm himself.

Eijun kicks at the dirt. _This is so awkward…_ "Um, so, what's your name?"

"Satoru."

Eijun blinks. "That's it?"

"That's it," Satoru says. "I have a family name, but it's borrowed, so I don't use it."

"Um, okay." Eijun extends his hand. "I'm Sawamura Eijun. Nice to meet you!"

Satoru stares up at him. Eijun feels sweat beading at his temples, his smile faltering. When a long stretch of silence passes, Eijun coughs, bringing his hand behind his back as his cheeks burn.

"A-Anyway," Eijun says, forcefully making his voice peppy. He plops down next to Satoru, ignoring the surprised look the man sends his way. "I'm curious about the students. Can you tell me what happened to them?"

Satoru's eyebrows raise. "You're not scared of me anymore?"

"I wasn't scared!" Eijun lies, cheeks flushing. He glares at the unconvinced look Satoru sends his way. "I'm being serious."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure!" Eijun yells.

"So loud…" Satoru mumbles, too low for Eijun to hear. "Before I explain, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"The students are okay, right?"

Eijun nods. "Yeah, they fell into comas, but they woke up in a few weeks. It was a huge incident, though."

Satoru sighs, his shoulders slumping. "I see…I'm sorry about that."

Eijun clicks his tongue. "I don't know why you're apologizing to me. If anything, you should apologize to the school." He rubs his chin. "Wait, you're a maniac from the woods. I don't think they'll take you seriously. They'll probably send you to prison."

"Oh," Satoru says, mouth twisting into a frown.

"Anyway," Eijun starts, fidgeting with the hem of his skirt. "So, what did you do to those students? Did you mean to kill them or something?"

Satoru shakes his head so fast Eijun fears his neck might snap. "Never. I just…took some of their life force."

"Eh?"

Satoru picks at the grass between them. "It's hard to explain, so I won't go too into detail. I'm sure you've already figured out I'm not human. I live by sucking the life force out of people."

Actually, Eijun hadn't guessed that—he just assumed Satoru was a weirdo that wore crisp blue shirts and black jeans while swimming like it was a regular thing to do. He couldn't bear the snarky remark that will surely come his way if he voices this, so he just goes along with Satoru's conclusion.

"Like a vampire, but without blood?" Eijun helpfully supplies.

Satoru looks at him like he's heard something novel. "Yeah, like that."

Eijun scratches his cheek. "Okay, sounds simple enough. I'm kinda worried that you're preying on the students, though."

Satoru has the decency to look apologetic. "They're the only people around. I don't want to leave these woods, either."

His tone is distant and detached when he speaks those words, so Eijun opts not to dwell on it. He leans back, resting his weight on his hands as he looks up to the star-filled sky.

"What about those flowers?"

"In order to avoid killing those who come here, I only eat a little of their life force. But it's not enough to satisfy me, so I drain a little extra and put that energy into the flowers. It's time consuming, but I'd rather eat a little at a time then suck a person dry every month."

"You make them sound like fridges."

Satoru snorts. "You could look at it like that. So, what did you need the flowers for? It's not like you can eat them."

"Ah, that." Eijun laughs sheepishly. "I was sent here on a dare to look for the monster of the woods. I wasn't allowed back until I got proof that I made it to the depths."

"The flowers are proof, then."

"Yup," Eijun says, flashing Satoru a bright smile. "I didn't think I would actually meet the monster, though."

"Okay," Satoru says. "You can take one."

Eijun fixes him a dubious look. "Really?"

"Yes."

"You're being awfully considerate…Are you usually this kind to people who come here?"

Satoru glares at him. "You want me to drag you underwater?"

"No thanks!" Eijun makes a thoughtful expression. "But, don't you need those to eat?"

"I do, but I'll live if only one is taken away. And you haven't given me a reason to doubt you, so you can take one."

The practical portion of Eijun's brain is telling him to take Satoru up on his offer and make his merry way home. It's too bad Eijun's empathetic side decided to take over at the moment.

"Well, I could say the same for you! After telling me all that, you really don't seem like a bad guy, so I'd feel bad if I took away your food."

"What's with you?" Satoru says, incredulous. "Just take the flower and go home. Isn't that what you wanted from the start?"

"And you're not listening," Eijun retorts. "I'm telling you that I can't take something this important to you!"

Satoru narrows his eyes, gaze as cold as ice. Not one to back down, Eijun bristles, hardening his own glare.

"Fine." Satoru sighs, breaking the pair's impromptu staring session. "You want a trade, then?"

Eijun perks up, face falling back to its usual grin. "Yeah, sounds good to me."

"Okay, but you might not like it…"

Eijun waves his hand, as if to brush away Satoru's concerns. "It's fine, it's fine. I'll repay the favor and leave, easy peasy."

"Then, have sex with me."

Eijun's words die on his tongue when he accidentally bites it. "W-What?!"

Satoru looks as if he's trying really hard not to roll his eyes. "See, you don't want to do it. This is why I didn't want to tell you—"

"Don't put words in my mouth!" Eijun shouts. "I never said I didn't want to do it!"

"Oh." Eijun hates that he finds Satoru's surprised expression cute. "Okay, come over here."

"I-I never said I'd do it, either!"

Satoru heaves a long-suffering sigh. "Are you always this indecisive?"

Eijun huffs, steam coming out of his nostrils. "No, I'm doing it." He marches over to where Satoru's sitting, manhandling him as he sits on his lap.

Satoru takes the abuse in stride, seemingly unaffected by Eijun's forwardness. He rests his hands on Eijun's hips to ease his fidgeting.

"Um," Eijun starts intelligently. He stares at Satoru as a bright red consumes his face. "Uh, okay, I can do this…"

"Go at your own pace."

"Is that supposed to comfort me?"

Satoru tilts his head. "Yes?"

Eijun grouses, slowly inching towards Satoru's face. He tries to suppress the nervous knots forming in his stomach as Satoru's enchanting eyes make contact with his. With a shaky breath, Eijun surges forward, shyly touching the other's mouth with his own trembling lips.

Satoru makes a soft noise at the back of his throat, pushing into the kiss more firmly while bringing a hand to rest on the curve of Eijun's back, quietly nudging him further into Satoru's lap. Eijun squeaks from the unexpected movement, hands flying to rest on Satoru's shoulders as his bare knees fall onto the wet grass beneath them. Shifting on Satoru's lap, Eijun pulls away, his breathing shallow.

"What's wrong?" Satoru asks, his hand cool as it rubs at the exposed skin of Eijun's lower back.

"I-I'm getting kind of nervous," Eijun admits, blushing as he loops his arms around Satoru's neck. He buries his red face into Satoru's dark hair, noting its silkiness and earthy smell.

Satoru drops a chaste kiss to the skin under Eijun's left ear. "Is this your first time?"

Eijun laughs. "No. And why do you think I would want my first time to be at the woods in the middle of the night?"

"Aw."

"You're bummed about that?" Eijun splutters, before breaking into giggles. "You're so strange."

Satoru makes a noncommittal noise. "It's okay. Now I know I don't have to hold back."

"Wait, what do you mean by—"

Eijun yelps when he's uprooted from Satoru's lap, the world spinning around him as he's maneuvered to his back. The full moon hanging above him is hidden behind Satoru's head as the other man looms over him, gray gaze growing dark.

Satoru supports his weight on his forearms as he leans down to kiss Eijun, the contact short and sweet. Eijun sighs as fleeting kisses are then pressed to the corner of his mouth, the fullness of his cheeks, the skin under his left eye. Eijun puts his hands on Satoru's shoulder blades, tucking the other man into his body as he hooks his knees over Satoru's hips.

"Kiss me properly," Eijun whines, arcing his back to push against Satoru's chest.

Satoru wordlessly obliges, kissing the pout from those pink lips. Eijun's mouth is petal soft as it slots with Satoru's, opening to release a gasp when Satoru moves to close his teeth around the plush of Eijun's bottom lip. Eijun's right hand travels from Satoru's back to bury itself in his hair, tan fingers making soothing motions as they rub against the smooth, inky strands. The cold drag of Satoru's hand down his exposed stomach causes a shaky gasp to spill from Eijun's mouth, breath warm as it fans out on Satoru's cheeks.

Eijun's hips buck up when Satoru's hand presses in between his thighs, and his resulting moan is swallowed as Satoru connects their mouths again, silently dipping his tongue into the seam of Eijun's lips. Eijun feels a flush spread through his cheeks as Satoru's tongue prods at his lips, and he opens his mouth just a fraction to let his own tongue peek out from behind his teeth.

Shifting his weight to his bent knees, Satoru flicks his tongue into the warmth of Eijun's mouth, briefly swiping the muscle over the bottom row of Eijun's teeth, urging him to reciprocate. As Eijun's tongue shyly makes contact with his own, Satoru's right hand drifts lower, calloused palms ghosting over the concave of Eijun's left thigh, the action drawing a pleased sigh out of Eijun. While their tongues mingle, Satoru lifts his left hand, letting it travel the opposite direction to trace the contours of Eijun's bare stomach before splaying his fingers over the hem of Eijun's top.

"This is cute," Satoru says when he pulls away, his words soft. At Eijun's indignant sputter, he belatedly realizes he hadn't meant to say that out aloud.

Eijun groans, his hands coming up to hide his red face. "Please ignore this stupid outfit. I had honestly forgotten about this blasted thing and you just _had_ to bring it up."

The ends of Satoru's mouth curve upwards, and the minute quirk would have gone unnoticed if it weren't for Eijun's proximity.

"What are you smiling about?" Eijun huffs, cheeks burning bright.

"Nothing," Satoru says, enigmatic. "It's just cute."

Eijun makes a disgruntled noise, disagreeing. Satoru had half a mind to mention how enthralling Eijun looked in his getup—encompassing sights like the white choker circling his slender throat to the alluring dip of his collarbones, the slightest of tents formed from where Eijun's nipples peaked through the pink top as the tight fabric strains to cover Eijun's chest, the smooth plane of Eijun's exposed stomach, the tantalizing curve of his hipbones as they disappear into his skirt's waistband, the beautiful swell of Eijun's shapely thighs…

Well, Satoru digresses. There wasn't a pressing need to broadcast those thoughts, and Satoru is under the impression that Eijun wouldn't be too inclined to hear them, either.

"You're saying that with such a blank face, it's hard to tell if you're being sincere or not."

Satoru bends down to kiss away the pout of Eijun's glossy lips. "Take it how you will."

"You're so aggravating," Eijun grumbles, though the bite behind it is undermined by the pink painting his cheeks. "Maybe this is why no one approached you before."

His complaints are cut short when he feels Satoru flit his tongue down the jut of Eijun's chin and into the dip of his jugular, lavishing the smooth skin with broad strokes. Eijun sputters at the motion, his breathing choppy as Satoru works his tongue down the length of Eijun's neck.

Satoru pulls away and is pleased by how dazed Eijun looks. "Most people faint when they see me, so it's not really my fault."

A strange look crosses Eijun's features. "I see…I'm sorry," he says, voice tinged with melancholy.

Satoru frowns. "Why are you apologizing? How annoying."

Eijun glowers at him, an angry flush spreading across his ears. "Y-You—!"

Satoru kisses him to shut him up, but that proves to be a bad decision when their teeth clack together and Eijun's nose bumps painfully against Satoru's.

"It's not your fault, so don't worry about it," Satoru says.

Eijun looks like he has more to say, but stays quiet. Instead, his eyelids lower a fraction, peering from beneath long, inky lashes. Under the moonlight, his eyes shine a vivid gold and his cheeks and mouth a cherry red. Oh, how ravishing he looked—the perfect picture of sultriness and sincerity.

"If it makes you feel better—" Eijun bites his lower lip, the plush of it denting under the weight of his teeth, and Satoru has to stop himself from diving in for a taste. "I-I'm here now, s-so…"

It's when Eijun blushes prettily as his words trail off that Satoru forsakes his humility and embraces the depravity brewing deep in his core.

He rushes forward, capturing Eijun's mouth into a luxurious kiss as his hands fold over the dip of Eijun's sides. Eijun squeaks from the sudden motion, but that doesn't stop him from melting into the contact, his moan lost into the wet slide of their conjoined mouths as he buries his hands into the midnight of Satoru's hair. Satoru exhales a pleased sigh as Eijun pets his hair, further warming the air between their faces. Satoru slightly leans back to widen the scope of his gaze, taking in the gorgeous sight of Eijun's flushed face and lidded eyes, the brown and gold of his irises glazed over with desire.

Eijun's name leaves his mouth as a stuttered breath. "C-Can we…"

He's elated when Eijun gives him a small nod. With Eijun's consent secured, Satoru pulls himself away, already missing the warmth steadily seeping out of his body. When Eijun shoots him a confused look, Satoru doesn't say anything; he extends his hand and pulls Eijun to his feet, guiding him to the edge of the lake.

Eijun stops in his tracks when Satoru's feet breaches the dark water, tugging their linked hands back. "What are you doing?"

Satoru cocks his head to the side. "Going into the water."

Eijun splutters. "I-I know that! I'm asking _why_ we're going in there!"

"It's simple," Satoru says, beckoning Eijun forward. "We're going to do it in the water."

Eijun chokes on air. "You can't be serious?!"

"It's much safer than doing it on land," Satoru says sagely.

Eijun looks at the lake. Save for the few ripples shimmering under the glory of the full moon, the darkness under the water's surface seems to stretch for an eternity, giving Eijun a strong sense of impending danger. He levels Satoru a blank look as he says, "Somehow, I'm not too sure about that."

"This water is pure." Satoru pauses. "Well, as pure as it can be," he amends, which doesn't inspire too much confidence in Eijun.

Satoru's eyes are glittering when he says, "Trust me."

The rational part of Eijun is listing all the reasons why he should refuse, but the expectant look on Satoru's face pulls at Eijun's conscience. Biting back his skepticism, Eijun relents, and his heart races when Satoru's face lights up from hearing his words.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ he thinks.

He lets Satoru usher him to the water's edge, moving until his knees are completely submerged. Satoru coaxes him to sit at the juncture where land bleeds into water. The ground is surprisingly soft under Eijun's bottom, the water refreshingly cool on Eijun's legs. His skirt hikes up as he settles, and Eijun is endlessly thankful for the safety shorts—he would have died if he were to wear panties, or something equally as embarrassing.

As if reading his thoughts, Satoru takes a gander at the skin revealed from where Eijun's skirt had ridden up. He frowns, disappointment crossing his features.

"S-Shut up!" Eijun exclaims.

Satoru pouts. "I haven't said anything."

"Your face said it all!"

"So noisy," Satoru says, directing himself in between Eijun's open legs as the better part of his lower half plunges underwater. "Is this okay for you?"

"I'm fine. Is this okay for _you_?"

Satoru laughs softly. "Eijun, I'm a monster. You don't have to worry for me as you would for a human."

"I-I see." Eijun's traitorous heartbeat quickens when he hears that laugh. "I wasn't that worried, anyhow."

"As you say." Satoru's words sound like a concession, but are carried with such a finality that it makes Eijun feel like he's losing.

 _This guy…_

Before he could voice his annoyance, Eijun's top is roughly tugged upward, exposing his chest to the chilly air.

"W-Wha—" His exclamation melts into a gasp as something wet licks at the the crevice of his collarbone. Eijun grabs fistfuls of grass as Satoru bestows kisses to the skin presented to him, his tongue traveling lower until it reaches Eijun's left nipple. Immediately, Satoru latches onto the nub, delightedly lapping at the flesh as it pebbles under his skillful tongue.

Eijun's body shudders as Satoru closes his teeth around the nipple, tugging at it with a grip just shy of forceful. He pulls away and roves his tongue over the rosy nub once more, relishing in Eijun's gasps and moans as he attends to the skin until it shines with spit. As he moves to the other nipple, Satoru's hands disappear under Eijun's raised skirt, fingers grazing the waistband of Eijun's safety shorts.

Releasing the nipple from his mouth, Satoru looks up at Eijun, meaningfully plucking at Eijun's shorts.

With Eijun's shaky but resolute nod, Satoru doesn't waste any time shedding the garment in one fell swoop. Eijun squawks at the abrupt movement, his legs kicking out on instinct. The motion catches Satoru by surprise as he wrestles the shorts from Eijun's shins. Once he takes it off, he carelessly tosses it aside.

"Hey, I need that!" Eijun yells. He looks over and emits a relieved sigh when he sees his shorts have, fortunately, landed on ground. "So impatient."

Satoru has the decency to look apologetic. "Sorry. I'm just—" He blushes, bashful. "—really hungry right now."

Eijun gulps, heat crawling over his skin at the admission. What was he supposed to say here?

Thankfully, Satoru saves him from having to reply. "Hey, scoot down a little bit. Put your legs into the water."

Eijun fixes him a half-hearted glare. "Are you really sure about this?"

"I'll hold you, don't worry," Satoru says, and Eijun thinks he has some nerve to smile so cutely like that. "I wasn't lying about the water's cleansing properties, you know."

Doubt still lingered in Eijun's heart, but if there's something he has an abundance of, it's definitely faith. With a deep inhale, he grabs at the dirt and slowly lowers himself into the water, trusting Satoru to carry his weight as he descends. Satoru tugs at his hips, urging Eijun into turning around. Eijun doesn't voice his confusion as he lets himself be maneuvered to his hands and knees. He gasps when Satoru places his knees into the natural indentations of the land as it slopes underwater, his kneecaps molding to the curves carved into the dirt.

"Oh," Eijun says.

Satoru sounds smug as he says, "Did you think I was going to let you fall?"

Eijun can't help the giggle bubbling from within. "Sorry. I'll be in your care."

And well, Eijun did say he was going to place his trust in Satoru, but that didn't mean he's not allowed to be surprised when Satoru pushes his bottom downward until it breaks the water's surface. Eijun feels the water lapping at his naked skin and seeping into the hem of his skirt, the wetness already making a steady approach skyward.

Before he could acclimate to the sensation, Eijun's hips are hoisted high and his legs are spread open as something prods at his entrance. Eijun releases a sharp gasp as the appendage presses in, his back arcing as he braces himself on his forearms.

Eijun really hopes that whatever is wriggling around in him is not what he thinks it is. He cranes his neck to check and he almost whimpers at the sight of Satoru lapping at his asshole with an almost blissed-out expression. He snaps his face forward again, trying to focus on evening out his breaths, though that didn't help to erase the image now seared permanently into his brain. The ache between his legs starts to intensify, heat thrumming in his pelvis as Satoru's tongue mercilessly works him open.

His legs start trembling, and Eijun tries to clamp them together but the grip Satoru has on his outer thighs tighten, aborting the attempt. While keeping Eijun's legs spread, Satoru noses the crease of skin above Eijun's fluttering hole. He swipes the broad of his tongue over the dusky folds, savoring the little twitches of Eijun's thighs under his fingertips as he laps at the shivering skin. Feeling cheeky, he shallowly thrusts the tip of his tongue into Eijun's entrance, deep enough to be felt but too light to be considered satisfying.

Eijun's resulting mewl goes straight to Satoru's cock.

He unwittingly thrusts his hips back, desperate for Satoru to put his tongue in him again. Eijun jams his fingernails into the dirt, clawing at the ground as he whines and bucks against Satoru. A heated blush spreads across his cheeks at his own shameless behavior, but Eijun is beyond caring. If anything, he rationalizes, it was Satoru's fault for pleasuring him like that.

As if reading his thoughts, Satoru presses harder against Eijun's rim, making him squeal. Satoru's tongue swirls in lazy circles around Eijun's entrance before making a final plunge into the passage before him. Eijun cries out, the noise thunderous in the quiet of the night.

Satoru blinks, momentarily startled by the sudden noise. Then, he shakes his head, a smile curling at his lips. Of course Eijun would be loud during sex. Somehow, the thought is endearing to Satoru; seized by the urge to make the boy even louder, Satoru returns his tongue back into Eijun's slick hole, thrusting as deep as he could manage.

Eijun moans at the switch in pace, his gut coiling in warmth as Satoru's tongue stretches his insides. He feels the cool slide of Satoru's hands up his bare thighs, the contact a stark contrast to the heat surging through him. Satoru uses his thumbs to spread Eijun's cheeks open, the action allowing him to press his tongue even deeper.

Eijun almost chokes on his breath when he feels the drag of Satoru's tongue in places he didn't think were possible to reach. The sensation was maddening, pleasure threatening to consume Eijun whole. He drops his forehead to the ground, stuttered pants and keens spilling from his parted lips. With Satoru holding him in place, Eijun had no room to push his hips back into that handsome face. He had no choice but to offer himself to the sinful strokes of Satoru's tongue.

At that moment, as if Eijun wasn't already falling apart at the seams, he felt the appendage plowing through his insides grow larger. His eyes widen as the fullness accompanying the size change finally settles, taking form as a heavy heat at the pit of his stomach. Tears prickle at the corners of his eyes and Eijun bites back a scream as Satoru's tongue thrusts into him without preamble. The movements are harsh as they are fulfilling, each stroke just shy of hitting Eijun's prostate. Within seconds, Eijun is reduced to a whimpering mess, his throat scratchy as moans and gasps are easily pulled out of him.

In his haze, Eijun almost misses the sting of something sharp grazing his outer thighs. The pain is minimal in that Eijun could ignore it, and with a particular rough thrust of the tongue on Satoru's part, the worry departs Eijun's mind completely. Bolts of pleasure race up his spine and Eijun can already feel himself folding under the pressure. With each flick of Satoru's tongue, the heat accumulating at the base of his spine expands exponentially. Eijun realizes, with an embarrassed flush, that drool had begun to dribble down the edge of his open mouth.

His cries of ecstasy must have spurred Satoru on; the man ruthlessly devours Eijun's backside as he plunges his tongue deep into the heat of Eijun's body. Eijun's breathy moans and pleads did little to alleviate Satoru's tenacious pace. Determined to completely unravel Eijun with his tongue alone, Satoru carries on like a man unhinged. With one more powerful stroke, Eijun comes undone, surrendering to pleasure as his frame convulses almost violently and he soils the underside of his skirt.

Satoru's name leaves Eijun as a loud moan bordering on a sob. Eijun's voice sounds shot, probably from screaming his name so much. The observation did wonders for Satoru's confidence. Satoru didn't have to see Eijun's face to know that the boy looked as wrecked as he sounded.

Satoru finds the notion to be endlessly exhilarating.

With parting flicks of his tongue to the wet entrance (Satoru doesn't miss the quiver seizing Eijun's thighs when he does that), Satoru pulls away, a self-satisfied smile plastered on his face. When he relinquishes his grip on Eijun's thighs, the boy collapses onto the ground without a hint of grace, his spine bending at an almost awkward angle.

Ignoring the uncomfortable tightness in his drenched jeans, Satoru crawls up to Eijun's side. He promises he was going to ask if Eijun was all right, he really was. But what comes out of his mouth is: "Thank you for the meal."

Eijun keeps his eyes firmly trained on the ground. His breathing is heavy, his shoulders giving way to small tremors. Satoru thinks he might have been laughing. "Oh, you bastard…"

He looks up to glare at Satoru, a retort on his lips, but it falls flat, leaving his mouth hanging open. His eyes widen as he scurries back.

"W-What happened to you?" Eijun exclaims, jabbing a finger at Satoru's face.

Satoru blinks, confused. He brings up a hand to echo the gesture before noting the sharp extensions of his nails.

"Ah," Satoru says, blithe. "I knew I was forgetting something."

Eijun's face flits through numerous expressions before it settles on exasperation. "You are so strange…"

Satoru's mouth works into a grim line. "D-Does my appearance upset you?"

"No way," Eijun says. "If anything, I was more worried why you looked so human despite being a monster."

Satoru relaxes, then wonders why he was so tense to begin with. Surely, Eijun's opinion didn't matter that much to him?

"I see," he says, smiling. "I'm…glad."

"If it makes you feel better, I think you look kinda cool," Eijun admits, his cheeks an endearing shade of red.

Eijun won't lie and say he wasn't caught off-guard by the abrupt change. Anyone would be shocked if they turned around and saw their partner—friend? lover?—have black sclera and gray skin.

Well, since he's being honest, Eijun concedes that Satoru still retained his handsome features despite the shift. Satoru's hair seemed to have lengthened a little bit, the texture reminding Eijun of satin bedsheets. Satoru's skin could be likened to that of a seal, a deep shade of gray that easily blended in with water. There were some teal markings on his face and chest, emitting a light glow under the moonlight. Eijun assumes the markings visible on Satoru's collar go down even further, blocked by Satoru's wet silk shirt.

 _Ah, crap,_ Eijun thinks. _What business did this guy have being so handsome for?_

"S-So, um," Eijun mumbles, rubbing at the back of his neck. "What now?"

Satoru looks to the ground, looking a bit guilty. "I did get to absorb some of your energy, but if you allow me, I would like to be a bit more selfish."

Eijun almost died from that orgasm. He knows for sure another experience like that would be bad for his health—and his heart, a part of him provides—but the pleading look on Satoru's face is too charming to reject.

"Yeah, go ahead." Eijun's face burns as he considers his next words. "Since I'm taking something important from you, I don't mind getting even. P-Please take until you're satisfied."

Eijun's heart has the nerve to skip a beat at Satoru's relieved smile.

"Thank you for putting up with me," he says, crawling towards Eijun. He pauses, waiting for Eijun to react. When Eijun does nothing, Satoru gently pushes at his shoulders, beckoning the boy to lie down. Shadowing Eijun's body with his own, Satoru bends down, intent on a kiss before Eijun puts a hand to his mouth.

"Did you forget where that mouth was?"

Satoru pouts. "I cleaned it…"

"With what?!"

"The water, obviously."

"…Did you think that saying the water is magical would be a good excuse?"

"It's not an excuse if it's true."

Eijun doesn't know what's crazier: The fact that Satoru keeps insisting on this magical water nonsense, or that he might actually be believing it.

"Ah, whatever. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and all that."

Satoru snorts. "Is that the kind of philosophy you live by?"

"What's wrong with it?" Eijun yells, affronted. "I'll have you know—"

"You talk too much," Satoru says, swiftly swooping in to shut Eijun up with a kiss.

Eijun hates that he melts into the contact way too easily. This guy really does have some gall to drag Eijun into his pace like this…

Satoru pulls Eijun's lower lip into his teeth, nibbling at the soft swell before releasing it from his grasp and moving to press chaste kisses across Eijun's mouth. He kisses Eijun fully again, and the contact stokes the embers of desire burning in Eijun's stomach.

When they break apart, their mouths make a low smacking sound. Satoru looks down at him through his dark fringe, his steel eyes shining magnificently.

"You're much more tolerable like this," he whispers.

Eijun feels his desire slowly being replaced by annoyance. "You bastard…"

His disgruntled mutterings taper into hitched gasps when Satoru's mouth trail searing open-mouthed kisses down the length of his neck. Satoru pauses to nip at the juncture of Eijun's neck, brushing his tongue over the sweaty skin before closing his teeth around it. He's delighted by the jump in Eijun's pulse as he suckles until the skin under his mouth blossoms into a light shade of red.

There's a pull at his head as Satoru feels Eijun thread his hands through his silky hair, the blunt of edge of his nails just barely scraping his scalp, leaving Satoru with a tingle raking up his spine. When he works his tongue down to the hollow of Eijun's throat, he feels Eijun's body shudder under him and the subsequent drag of nails down his skull.

Satoru groans at the rough treatment, retaliating with a snap of his hips into the space between Eijun's spread thighs and a playful bite to his collarbone. He can't help the rush of excitement when Eijun moans from the contact, and his eyes are drawn to the tantalizing bend of Eijun's back as it arcs from the ground. He replaces the subject of his gaze with his hands, curling his fingers over the curve of Eijun's hips.

Eijun sucks in a breath as Satoru's cool hands settle over his bare flesh, his own hands traveling to Satoru's shoulder blades. He bites his lower lip in an attempt to stifle his sighs as Satoru strokes the skin above his skirt's waistband, the fleeting caresses borderline reverent as they map the plane of Eijun's stomach.

Those large hands start to trail lower, smoothing over the creases in Eijun's skirt before slyly dipping under the hemline. A keen sneaks past Eijun's lips as Satoru's touch grows bolder, petting the swell of Eijun's thighs while pointedly paying no attention to the pressing issue forming between his legs. Eijun weakly thumps at Satoru's back, glaring at him.

Satoru expectedly ignores him, determined to remain uninterrupted in his task of making Eijun's life as miserable as possible. He presses a chaste kiss to the skin under Eijun's white choker before drawing back, sitting on his knees. Eijun's hands reluctantly retreat from their position on Satoru's back due to the sudden shift in positions, and he awkwardly places them on the ground.

"I'm going in," Satoru says, all too seriously, and Eijun honestly couldn't help the laughter bubbling from his throat.

Satoru's brow furrows, displeased at Eijun's outburst. "Did I say something funny?"

The inquiry goes unnoticed as Eijun laughs his heart out, his hands clutching at his stomach as tears begin to spring at his eyes. He wipes at them as he says, "Holy shit, dude."

Satoru levels him an unimpressed glare, disregarding Eijun's yelps when he refastens his grip on Eijun's waist. He looks like he wants to say something, but decides against it. Instead, his hands twist around to Eijun's backside, grasping at his cheeks. He kneads them for a moment, reveling in Eijun's loud moans before spreading them to reveal Eijun's hole, wet and shiny and ready from Satoru's tongue.

Splaying his fingers, Satoru uses one hand to bare open Eijun's hole while the other unzips his jeans to free his erection, gray skin flushed blue. He bites back a hiss as his weeping arousal gets assaulted by the cool air before taking it into his hand and directing it towards Eijun's entrance. He only registers Eijun's frantic cries when the boy's flailing limbs almost knock into his face.

"What?" Satoru nearly growls, forgetting to reign in his annoyance as his fangs poke out from under his upper lip.

The slip-up goes seemingly unnoticed by Eijun, who wildly gestures at the organ inches away from entering him. "You want to put _that_ into me?!"

Eijun is so lucky he's cute. "That was my intention."

"Oh god." Eijun bemoans, hiding his face behind his hands.

Satoru visibly softens, concern leaking into his expression. "Are you having regrets?"

That got Eijun to shake his head vehemently, his hands moving to instead cup his own cheeks. "N-No, it's not that. Sorry, I freaked out for a sec." He blushes, intent on looking anywhere but Satoru's face and what he called a dick. "I just wasn't expecting _that_."

Satoru looks down at his erection. Sure, human penises weren't colored so oddly, and lacked the distinctive bumps and ridges lining the underside of his shaft, but Satoru didn't see what the big deal was. He deflates at the realization that Eijun might be disappointed—or worse, _scared_ —at what he sees, and is having second thoughts.

Eijun, finally mustering enough courage to look at Satoru's face, is shocked by the despondence swimming in those light eyes. He wants to smack himself for not realizing the repercussions of his sudden outburst.

In his defense, he didn't really think a monster would be insecure of how his dick looked, of all things.

"Hey," he says, drawing Satoru's attention. "Are you upset?"

"No," Satoru says, though the petulant frown marring his handsome face speaks otherwise.

Eijun's ensuing sigh is heavy enough to rattle bones. Propping himself up, he wraps his legs around Satoru's waist. He funnels strength into his lower half and, within a second, he has Satoru flipped onto his back while he straddles the man's hips.

Eijun allows himself a self-satisfied grin as he surveys Satoru's wide eyes and raised eyebrows. For once, Kuramochi's wrestling sessions have finally imparted him something useful.

"Look, I'm sorry about reacting like that. Here, I'll make it up to you." Eijun anchors himself on Satoru's stomach as he pushes his hips downward, grinding against the warm girth under his bottom.

Satoru sucks in a breath as Eijun moves above him, his arousal trapped in the heat radiating off Eijun's skin. His hands are back on Eijun's hips, fingers curling and claws splaying. He bucks into Eijun's motions, desperate for pressure as each roll of Eijun's hips brushes shallowly against him.

"Eijun," Satoru says, voice tight from restraint. He repeats the name, again and again, in a litany. The unabashed reverence in his tone does little to quell the heat coursing through Eijun.

"Oh, god." Eijun moans, his thighs trembling as he gyrates his hips against Satoru's pelvis. "We haven't even done anything and you're—"

He cries out as Satoru digs the tips of his nails into Eijun's flushed skin, decorating the curves of Eijun's hips with thin points of red. He doesn't have the time to complain as Satoru thrusts up, aggressive as his dick knocks into Eijun's ass with each push.

" _Ah_ —!" Eijun presses his hands into Satoru's covered stomach in an attempt to still him as the other thrusts against him, hard and insistent. "Wait, lemme just—"

He reaches back and takes Satoru's dick in his right hand, internally smug as he notes Satoru's sharp inhale, while his left hovers over his backside. With a great deal of embarrassment, he spreads his cheeks, baring his hole. Eijun lets out a shaky breath as he guides the tip to his entrance. When it nudges into him, Eijun grits his teeth and lowers himself until he's fully seated.

Satoru groans, a low rumbling sound. It takes all that he has to prevent himself from throwing caution to the wind and plowing into Eijun right then and there. The only thing preventing him from submitting himself to such carnal desires is Eijun's comfort. He caresses Eijun's hips, his fingers moving in slow circles in an effort to abate his impatience as he awaits Eijun to set the pace.

Eijun feels that it would be an understatement to say this definitely felt weirder than sex with a human man. The moment Satoru laid bare his impressive girth, Eijun knew he was—literally and figuratively—screwed. It wasn't easy to ignore those strange protrusions underlying Satoru's cock, but now that it's in him…

Eijun had enough pride in him to admit that it felt absolutely amazing.

Even unmoving, Eijun could feel how deep Satoru went in. Bracing his hands on Satoru's clothed chest, Eijun gives an experimental rock of his hips. He moans loudly, head tilting back as the curve of Satoru's cock drags heatedly across his insides. Eijun jams his knees firmly into the ground, bracketing Satoru's sides as he ascertains leverage. Fisting Satoru's shirt, he slowly rises from his perch until he feels the head of Satoru's cock tease his rim before crashing back down, his skirt fluttering with his descent.

Twin streaks of pleasure jolt up their respective spines, with Satoru gritting his teeth, trying to subdue his claws from extending and piercing Eijun's skin, and Eijun crying out, thighs clenching and back bowing. His grip on Satoru's shirt tightens, threatening to tear the poor fabric apart as his nerves react to the onslaught of ecstasy flooding through him. Reflexively, Eijun clamps his thighs, squeezing Satoru's sides. The unconscious movement accidentally causes Eijun to scoot forward, and he moans, loud and unrestrained, as the grooves of Satoru's dick slide further into him.

Eijun's pants are harsh as he rocks his hips, building a steady rhythm. Craving skin-to-skin contact, he tugs at Satoru's shirt, and the silky dark blue button-up easily tears under his efforts, fabric falling limply to Satoru's sides and revealing a glorious abdomen in the process. Eijun is tempted to lick his lips as his gaze rakes down that broad chest to the hard plane of Satoru's stomach, whorls of teal lines and other intricate designs decorating large expanses of gray skin. He places his hands on those abdominals, greedily palming at them as he bounces on Satoru's cock.

Satoru groans lowly under Eijun's roaming hands, his breathing heavy as he grouses, "I liked that shirt…"

"I don't care," Eijun says, grinning at Satoru's discontented pout.

Then, Satoru smirks, giving Eijun a strong sense of foreboding. He has no time to deliberate on the feeling before his body jerks upwards, a sharp stab of pleasure and heat running up his spine as Satoru abruptly thrusts into him. He almost crumples under the pressure, his back arcing and his reddened lips falling open as loud moans are ripped out of him.

Satoru sets a merciless pace, clutching at Eijun's waist in a bruising grip as he drives his hips up to the sky. Eijun isn't afforded the time to be upset about his control being wrenched from him as Satoru's cock rams straight into his prostate, making him scream. His back arcs and his head falls back as darts of pleasure shoot through his nerves. He feels a wetness trailing down his chin and he notes, with a twinge of embarrassment, that he's drooling— _again_.

The relentless rolls of Satoru's hips overshadow the brief appearance of humiliation, once again forcing Eijun to surrender himself to the fullness of Satoru's cock as it pounds him, deliciously stretching him from the inside out. The drag of his dick was maddening, almost driving Eijun to delirium as he bounces even harder on Satoru's lap to keep up.

Satoru didn't look any better himself, his face scrunched as sweat beads at his brow. He plants the soles of his feet more firmly, grinding them deep into the dirt as he sheathes himself in Eijun's sweet warmth. The muscles of his stomach contract from effort, heat coiling sharply in his gut.

The sensation is borderline painful, but Satoru overlooks it easily. He's more interested in the sight of prideful Eijun falling apart at his hands, the boy's face flushed prettily as pillowy lips fall open to release melodic noises of pleasure. His chest heaves, expanding and deflating as Eijun sucks in breaths like he's going to run out of oxygen.

Satoru greedily eyes the tents of Eijun's top as his nipples poke through the tight fabric. Keeping one hand on Eijun's hip, Satoru drags the other over Eijun's taut stomach, feeling the muscles there twitch under his touch as he hikes up Eijun's top to his collarbone.

Eijun hisses as his chest is exposed to the cold of the forest, his nipples hardening almost instantly. Satoru grabs at Eijun's chest, his sweaty palm sliding roughly over a peaked nub, his hips not once faltering as he rams into Eijun, causing the boy to squeal and grind his ass even faster on Satoru's cock. The splash of pink across Eijun's nose reaches to the tip of his ears, his thighs flexing as muscles ripple under the skin from the strain.

God, Satoru could get addicted to this sight.

Exhaustion begins to crawl up his shins, but Satoru isn't deterred. Eijun's wanton look is mesmerizing, and Satoru is hit with the urge to see how he'd look once he reaches his pinnacle. With that serving as his motivation, Satoru takes ahold of Eijun's waist and angles his hips to deliver one final thrust, cock plunging as far as Eijun's passage will allow. Eijun shrieks, his head thrown back and spine bending as he climaxes, dirtying the underside of his skirt and part of Satoru's stomach. Eijun's insides spasm through the ordeal, causing Satoru to moan as blissful heat traps his dick in a vice.

Satoru can't tear his gaze from Eijun as the boy recovers from his high, basking in the sight of Eijun's red lips gleaming under the moonlight, kiss-bruised and beautiful, and the mussed brown hair as it falls into eyes burning gold under fluttering lashes. Sweat coats Eijun's tan skin like a blanket, making his chest and stomach glisten and Satoru is seized by the sudden urge to run his tongue over the slickness, over the rosy nipples peeking from underneath Eijun's bunched top.

His musings are cut short when Eijun rolls his hips, groaning lowly as his cock, still painfully hard, is swept up in the motion. His hands fall to Eijun's thighs, fingers tracing the lines of tension forming there as Eijun rides him without preamble, and Satoru is amazed that the boy could recover from orgasm so quickly.

Heat rises to his cheeks at the realization that Eijun is intent on bringing Satoru to his own climax, heedless to his exhaustion. A strange feeling blossoms in his chest, but it's quickly replaced by a wave of pleasure as Eijun's insides squeeze around his dick. Satoru shouts, head falling back and dark hair fanning out on the grass as he releases thick ropes of cum into Eijun's hole. He shudders, holding onto Eijun's thighs like a lifeline and moans weakly as residual tides of bliss wash over him.

Eijun breathes heavily, his shoulders slumping as he braces his palms on Satoru's stomach. Using the abdomen under him as leverage, Eijun lifts himself from his perch on Satoru's lap, moaning as Satoru's cock slowly slips out of him and blushing darkly when he feels a wetness ooze from his bottom to his thighs.

Satoru hisses as his dick is unsheathed, and he's embarrassed by how much he already misses Eijun's warmth surrounding him. He lets out a tired groan as Eijun sinks down, watching Eijun fold himself atop Satoru's body as he tucks his head under Satoru's chin.

"What are you doing?" Satoru asks, voice husky.

Eijun stiffens when he hears the low timbre of Satoru's voice. He blushes, burrowing further into Satoru's bare chest as he clutches at Satoru's tattered shirt. _The nerve this man has to be so attractive…_

"We're cuddling," Eijun finally says, flush reddening. What's he getting so embarrassed for?

"I see," Satoru says. After a beat, he combs his hand through Eijun's hair, gently stroking the smooth locks while the other comes up to rest on the bend of Eijun's lower back. He smiles at Eijun's contented noise, saying, "This is nice."

Eijun looks up, shooting Satoru an inquisitive look. "You're acting like you've never been cuddled before."

"I haven't," Satoru says, silver eyes darkening for a moment, dejected, and Eijun's heart breaks at the admission.

Just how lonely was this guy?

He wants to ask how Satoru got here in the first place, or why he doesn't just leave, but he decides against it. Eijun realizes how inconsiderate that may sound, so he keeps quiet, pressing his cheek on the skin above Satoru's heart and stroking Satoru's stomach in what he hoped to be a comforting gesture.

Satoru hums, seemingly unperturbed by Eijun's silence as he resumes stroking Eijun's hair. "This area is unique, you know. It's hard to find, but not impossible…which is good, I guess, or I would have died from starvation a long time ago." He sighs. "I just wish I didn't have to rely on people for food, or that I didn't look like this in the first place. I always had to keep moving, because I couldn't—still can't—control how I look, and that scares people away. This place is the only one where I can belong."

Eijun's mouth sets into a tight line, his fingers stilling their movements. In the throes of ecstasy, he had completely forgotten Satoru wasn't exactly human. Eijun gathers his courage and says, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Satoru says, and Eijun looks up to see a small, tender smile directed at him. It makes his heart race. "You're here."

Eijun blushes, quickly putting his face back into the juncture of Satoru's neck. How could he say something so embarrassing with such a straight face?

"Y-Yeah, I am," Eijun concedes, ears burning. Then, he says, "So, what are you gonna do? Are you still gonna be putting students into comas?"

Satoru flinches, frowning. "I don't wish to do that, but I don't want to…" He trails off, but Eijun understands.

"Well, I'm fine, so maybe you could…" Eijun waves his hand in a vague manner. "Y-You know. So you don't have to do that anymore."

Satoru laughs lightly. "Haven't you been listening? One look at me and people run away. I don't exactly have the luxury of asking for sex."

Eijun flushes, embarrassed that he missed such a detail. "I-I see…" He buries his face in Satoru's neck, murmuring something.

Satoru feels ticklish from where Eijun's breath wafts over his skin, stifling a giggle as he asks, "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said—" Eijun looks up, gold eyes furtively glancing away as red dusts over his cheeks and ears. "—if you're fine with drawing energy from just one person, I wouldn't mind being that person."

Satoru has to bite his hand to prevent a laugh from spilling out.

"What's so funny?!" Eijun exclaims, mortified, as he shoots up, his hands on Satoru's chest. Here he was, baring his heart open, and he's being made fun of? "Y-You bastard, stop laughing!"

"Sorry," Satoru, smiling ruefully. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Eijun pouts, and the sight is endearing enough to melt Satoru's heart. "You're such a jerk, you know that?"

Satoru puts a hand behind Eijun's head, beckoning the boy to lean down so that he can brush his lips over Eijun's fringe in a chaste kiss. "I'm sorry. I was only laughing because that was cute."

Somehow, the explanation made Eijun feel worse. He fears he might faint from how hot his face is getting. "You jerk," he mutters, though it has no bite to it.

"Thank you," Satoru says, and Eijun momentarily forgets his embarrassment as he takes in Satoru's serene smile. "No one ever cared for me like that before, so thank you."

"Don't make such a big deal about it!" Eijun cries, his heart thumping fast behind his ribcage. "I-I wouldn't be averse to getting to know you, so we both benefit!"

"Then allow me to be selfish once more," Satoru says, not giving Eijun a moment of reprieve before flipping him over, switching their positions.

Eijun gasps as his back meets the dewy grass once more, the sound swallowed by Satoru's greedy mouth as it slots over his own. Warmth pervades his body as Satoru's tongue pushes past his lips, making his skin tingle with electricity. He mewls when Satoru's hips shallowly thrust into the space between his legs, back arcing as his forearms are pinned to the ground. Satoru's desire is as subtle as a car crash.

"How are you hard already?" Eijun manages between rough kisses, gasping for air. "It's only been a few minutes!"

Satoru hums against the corner of Eijun's lips. "I can't help it—you're pretty," he says, before diving in to ravish Eijun's bruised mouth, sucking hard at the plush flesh.

 _What kind of excuse is that?!_ Eijun wants to say, but it's hard to talk when his face is practically being devoured, so he acquiesces to Satoru's ministrations, gasping and moaning and writhing as Satoru has his way with him.

Satoru's hand sneaks up his stomach to his chest, pushing up his top to pinch and squeeze at a nipple. Simultaneously, Satoru's mouth drags from his lips to his throat, suckling another hickey into the skin to add to the many already adorning his neck. Eijun's hips jump, heat thrumming through him as he moans under Satoru's lips and tongue. He clasps his thighs together, pulling Satoru closer to him as arousal brews in his gut.

Giving Eijun's nipple one last tug, Satoru smooths his hand down from Eijun's stomach to under his skirt, giving Eijun's erection a sharp tug, making Eijun moan. The hand travels to his thighs, fondling the skin there before winding it around Eijun's waist to Eijun's backside.

Eijun has to bite his lip to suppress a whine as Satoru's index finger traces his rim, causing the muscle to reflexively contract around something that wasn't there. He yelps when Satoru spreads his cheeks, a shameful blush blooming on his face as he feels Satoru's seed trickle out his hole.

"Cute," Satoru murmurs, removing his face from Eijun's neck to look at the boy's erotic expressions.

"Ugh, bastard," Eijun complains, hiding his face in his elbow as Satoru's fingers circle his rim, stretching it open at random intervals but never penetrating. "Y-You just want me for my body."

"That's only partly true," Satoru says, placating Eijun by kissing him again, sweetly this time. "And you're the one who offered, so…"

Eijun loops his arms around Satoru's neck and kisses back, rough and angry. "Just fuck me already," he says into Satoru's ear, trying to be menacing, but it falls flat and ends up sounding more like a pained sob.

Satoru's eyes widen at the sudden shift in tone, but then he closes them, smiling as he pecks Eijun's cheek. He spreads Eijun's legs, settling in between them as he directs his cock to Eijun's hole. The blunt head presses against the entrance and Satoru buries his face in Eijun's neck before taking the final plunge, cock penetrating Eijun in one swift motion.

Eijun cries out into the darkness hanging over the forest, hands threading Satoru's dark hair as he's taken on the ground.

With the moon serving as his witness, Satoru is intent on thoroughly indulging Eijun's demand.

/

The severity of Eijun's walk of shame back to campus grounds is lessened by the darkness blanketing his path home. Though it was only a few hours prior, he remembers when he first set foot into the entrance, scared out of his mind and too proud to admit it.

After seeing how much Satoru appreciated the black of night cloaking the clearing, Eijun supposes he, too, could find the darkness comforting. Beams of starlight do little to hide his bright pink cheerleader uniform, but it's better to be seen dry than—and Eijun blushes as he thinks this—covered in fluids that will not be named.

He continues walking, white sneakers beating down the winding and uneven path as his mind wanders. Then again, it was that pride of his that triggered the events leading to his meeting Satoru. A fond smile plays at his lips at the thought, before it's swiftly pushed to the back of his mind. How pathetic is it that he's mooning over this guy when they only parted just a few moments ago?

Ugh, whatever. He's just going to take this stupid flower home and sleep it off. God, he couldn't wait to sleep.

/

 _What is this flower, anyway?_

 _A water hyacinth. It's not native to this region, so you don't see it often._

 _Is that so..._

/

In retrospect, Eijun should have realized he would have not have been allowed to sleep so easily.

"Oh my god!" someone, who Eijun remembers to be the one responsible for giving him this accursed dare to begin with, cries when Eijun swings the door open. "You're still alive!"

Eijun's eyebrows raise, and he snorts. "Uh, yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

"The guy at the entrance said he was waiting for hours, but you didn't come."

Eijun winces, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. That's because he was preoccupied at the time, but he's not vying to say that aloud any time soon. Instead, he says, "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. My cell died, and I got lost. It took me a while to get back."

The man shakes his head, exasperated. "Well, I didn't think anything about it at first. You are kinda scatterbrained." He chuckles at Eijun's affronted shout, saying, "But we were seriously worried about you when the guy came back and you weren't with him. He was crying, you know, saying really creepy things, like how he heard screaming and other suspicious things."

The man shakes his head, folding his hands over the handle of the broom and resting his chin on them. "Anyway, I just wanna apologize. We were gonna send someone to check up on you again, but it was getting late and I didn't trust anyone was sober enough to come collect you."

"It's cool, man," Eijun says, before handing the peculiar flower to him, still radiant despite the dorm's less than flattering lighting. "Well, I got what you asked for. Did you know it's called a water hyacinth?"

The broom clatters to the ground and the man's mouth drops, as if he's been given all of life's answers on a silver platter. "Wha—How did you— _It's real_?!"

"Yeah?" Eijun's starting to get worried. Was he really sent on a wild goose chase?

"Holy shit," the man murmurs. "What the fuck?"

Eijun whole-heartedly agrees with the sentiment, even if he's still confused as hell.

"God, I really am sorry." The man drags his hand down his face, mouth still quirked in an incredulous, wobbly grin. "I just wanted to prank you a little, send you running around like a headless chicken and you actually _find_ this damn thing?"

"Was it not supposed to exist?" Eijun asks. He knows now it's a nonnative plant, but that didn't warrant such a skeptical reaction.

The man fixes him an unimpressed glare. "No way, dude. There were rumors of those ill students seeing those flowers before falling into a coma, but I thought it was just some random detail that was added. Like how information gets more distorted as it's being passed around, you know?"

Eijun supposes that makes sense. Or it could be that he's too tired to think about it any more than necessary. "Well, I have it. You want it or not?"

"Hell no," the man says, shaking his head as he picks up his fallen broom. "You got that thing from the same forest that put those students in the medical wing for weeks. I don't need that kinda cursed energy in my room."

 _You're the one who asked me to bring this to you in the first place!_ Eijun wants to retort, but he's not in the mood to argue, so he says, "Guess it's mine, then."

The man agrees, more than happy about the arrangement. As he goes back to cleaning, he asks, "How'd you find that thing, anyway?"

Eijun covers his abrupt cough with his fist, face aflame as he waves his other hand in a dismissive gesture. "I was lucky. It was by this lake, so I found it pretty quick. Just getting there was the problem."

The man quirks an eyebrow at that. "Huh, I could have sworn satellite images of the woods never showed any lakes…" He shakes his head, smiling. "Haha, whatever. I've seen stranger things happen with you around."

Eijun hopes his sudden onset of sweat wasn't too noticeable. "Uh, yeah…Anyway, I'm tired, so I'll see you in the morning," he says, dashing up the stairs before the other man has a chance to prolong the conversation.

He shuts the door behind him, sagging on it. Eijun takes a look around the room and heaves a relieved exhale when he sees his roommate is out. Putting the flower on his desk and tossing his phone to his bed, he treks to the bathroom, grimacing in the mirror as he washes his face. How the hell did that guy talk to him with such a straight face when he was wearing this damn uniform?

Lowering his gaze, Eijun bites back a shriek upon noticing the fading hickeys and bruises littering his neck. He pulls his shirt up and almost faints at the light red lines running down his sides and hips. He's not sure if his dorm mate was being oblivious or considerate, but he's glad either way; he's sure if anyone questioned the origins of these marks, he would have died right then and there.

He quickly peels off the uniform, eager to sleep and stop thinking about this. Putting on a white tee and some loose sweats, he inelegantly flops down onto his bed, not caring to adjust himself into a more comfortable position.

Though he's exhausted, sleep encroaches him slowly, allowing Eijun's mind a few minutes to wander. He thinks back to their talk, which occurred after Satoru coaxed a few more rounds out of him. Satoru was lying on the ground, humming contentedly and tangling his hands through Eijun's soft hair as Eijun nuzzled into his chest.

"Did you mean it? When you said you wouldn't mind coming back to me?" he had asked.

Eijun flushed, peering up at Satoru through his dark lashes. "I don't say things I don't mean."

"I'm just making sure," Satoru said, pouting. "You gave me a lot of energy tonight, so you don't have to come for another month. I…" His statement petered out, causing Eijun to look up at him. Satoru's eyes met his for a moment before casting his silver gaze aside, shy.

Eijun thumped Satoru on the chest, grinning brightly. "What're you looking so glum for? I'm gonna remember, so don't worry about it and cuddle me!"

Satoru's smile shined brighter than the moon, his arm around Eijun's shoulders tightening. "I'll be waiting."

Eijun blushed, heart hammering, and he burrowed his face into Satoru's chest.

When said with such an earnest expression like that, how could Eijun possibly refuse?

/

 _Actually, water hyacinths are known to be an invasive species._

 _Wait…that's bad, right?_

 _Yes, it is. It means when something is introduced to an area it doesn't belong to, it brings that place harm._

 _How sad…_

 _Very._

 _In that case…that something would just have to find the place it's meant for!_

 _You make it sound so easy._

 _Aw, it's not? Well, whatever. Just 'cuz the going's tough doesn't mean it should stop looking. After all, everyone has a place to belong!_

 _Everyone?_

 _Of course, silly._

 _I see…I suppose you're right._

 _Of course I'm right._


End file.
